


dancing in the mirror

by alteantyler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, idk what else to add just read the description, shower, ummmm, wresteling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteantyler/pseuds/alteantyler
Summary: its been a while since rey has been able to take a nice shower, and ben realizes that. he offers her his bathroom and she is taken by surprise
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	dancing in the mirror

Rey sat in front of a black, sleek desk. She silently read the book that lay in front of her. She heard the door slide open and the footsteps of heavy boots walking up behind her. A black gloved hand set a stack of books down to the right of her. 

“Thanks.” She mumbled into her book. 

“Of course.” Ben said as he sat down on his bed. He gazed out the window into the endless void of space. Rey took notice, moving her attention from the book to him. 

“You good, Ben?” Her eyebrows raised as his attention returned from deep space.

“Yeah, just a long day. I’m gonna turn in. Take a shower.” He rubbed his eyes and started to stand up and head toward the bathroom. 

“Shower? You just took one last night.” Rey’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I know?” It came out more of a question than an answer. He was just as confused as she was.

“But… don’t you have to preserve your water?”

“I… no I don’t.” Ben suddenly started to feel guilty. Of course a scavenger didn’t have the privilege to take a shower everyday. Who knew how long Rey would go without a shower. And especially in this war (against each other, ironically) the Resistance was most likely down resources and no one could bathe regularly. 

“If you want to take a shower first, you can go.” Ben gestured back to his bathroom. 

“No, I can’t possibly do that to you, it’s fine.” 

“Rey, I insist. It’s fine, you’ve probably waited days. I can wait 30 more minutes.”

Rey stared at him, ready to protest, but she saw the look on his face. He really was offering her his shower. She wanted to take it, enjoy a warm shower for the first time in, well, forever. But she was just a dirty scavenger, she didn’t deserve his kindness. Kylo Ren wasn’t kind anyways, at least to other people. Maybe he wanted something out of this. But no, she would have been able to sense that. Did he really want to let her use his shower, just because he could?

Before she knew it, Rey was standing up and following him. He led her back and opened up the door to his bathroom. The walls were a sleek black medal with angular grey accents. A mirror spread over the right wall and a counter with two black sinks jet out. On the left was the shower, all the walls of it glass. There was a shelf with bottles of shampoo inside it and a metal shower head. 

“Everything you need is in here,” Ben glanced down at her, “Clean towels are hung up right there next to the shower and there’s a fresh robe in the cabinet. If you want I can have someone bring up fresh sleep clothes so you don’t have to change back into your old clothing-”

“It’s perfect,” Rey said, tracing the slots where the metal sheets met in the wall. “Thank you.”

Ben smiled. He was pleased that he could give her something even if it seemed so simple and basic. 

He left Rey to take in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  _ She was really the only one, _ he thought to himself.

Rey stood there, shocked. He really had everything she needed. 

She leaned into the shower and turned the knob to the middle of the dial, causing a spray of warm water to rain down on her arm. She giggled, excited by the contraption. She could probably take it apart and put it back together if she wanted to, but now she was too tired, and it was time to shower. 

Rey opened the closet to see Ben was right, there was a fresh black robe about his size in there. It would definitely be too big for her, but she was fine with that. Better bigger than smaller. 

She started to strip down till she was fully bare. She opened the door to the shower, dipping her toes and wiggling them under the stream to test the temperature. She smiled.  _ It was perfect.  _

She fully stepped in, enjoying the fresh stream as the water trickled down her back. She sighed in relief, relaxing for the first time that day. She had been sitting in a chair for so long, searching for info on her and Ben’s bond while she waited for the Resistance to come rescue her. Well, rescue was an interesting term. It was more like waiting for her friends to pick her up from her kinda boyfriend's house. Could she call him that though? It’s not like she was necessarily being held prisoner. Infact, no one in the First Order or Resistance except Ben, who had found her stranded on Bespin with a broken down ship and handful of books about the Jedi, and Leia, who Rey informed that she was going to have to stay with her son till she was able to discreetly pick her up. Leia had always suspected there was something going on between them, but this had confirmed her suspicions. 

Rey remembered Leia’s chuckle when she had told her where she was. She smiled at the thought as she reached for the dark shampoo bottle to her right. She squirted it out of its bottle and slapped it directly onto the middle of her scalp. She spread it around, lathering it around laughing at herself for being so excited over shampoo. Rey started to spike her hair up into the mohawk, looking at herself in the glass and making silly faces. She cackled an ugly laugh, but a truthful one. She felt like she hadn’t laughed like that in so long. She was happy.

Ben could hear her giggling in the shower. He smiled at the sound. The fact that she could find so much joy in such little things made him admire her. He felt like he could understand her joy. He felt that same joy, also, at least when he was with her. 

Rey reached for the knob and turned the shower off, leaving her chilly in the steamy air. Reaching out of the shower, she fumbled for a towel and brought it to her hair. She patted it down so it stopped dripping and wrapped it around herself. It was big and fuzzy, warming her up instantly. She dropped it though, wanting to put on the robe in the closet. She almost felt excited to put it on, because it was  _ Ben’s _ . They had never really shared anything, not that they had to, but it almost felt natural, because their relationship was definitely more than platonic. She honestly didn’t know what it was, but she liked it. 

Rey found a pair of shorts and a shirt on the counter which Ben must have slipped in while she was in the shower. She slipped them on. 

Her hands felt the soft fabric of the robe, and it was even softer than the towel. Her smile grew bigger as she flung it around her shoulders and slipped it on. Rey tied the belt of the robe tight. It loomed around her shoulders and draped all the way down to her knees. She spun around, dancing and humming out a small tune. She felt like a princess in a gown, and she was about to go meet her prince. The Prince of Alderaan, Ben Solo. That was a good title, very much superior to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. She wishes they could visit Alderaan, it sounded so beautiful from Leia’s stories. 

She pressed the control panel and the door slid open. She slipped out to see Ben hunched over at the desk, reading one of the books she brought from Bespin. 

“Well, you’re making use of those books I see!” Rey smiled and leaned against the wall and smirked. 

Ben turned and made his famous Ben look, his eyebrows raised and his lips closed in a line as he realized she was in the room. His eyebrows climbed even higher and he started to smile, a little chuckle surfacing as he spun in his chair to fully see her. 

“I see you found my robe,” he gestured to her, and she posed for him in very sarcastic ways. 

“Yes, it’s very comfortable.” Rey smiled bigger and sat down on his bed. 

“I think so too.”

“Ya know, it’s so comfy you may just not get it back. I may just take it with me.”

“Oh, will you know?” He said getting up to stand over her, his arms crossed.

“Oh, I will. If you want this back, you’re gonna have to wrestle me for it.”

“That can be arranged!” With that, Ben lunged for her. He straddled her as he grabbed her forearms and she tried to push him off. They laughed hysterically, pretty sure that everyone in the quarters next to his could hear them. Rey pushed him off her onto his back and climbed on top of him. She reached for one of his pillows and started hitting him with it. He tried to block it but was deemed unsuccessful when Rey managed to shove it into his face. Suddenly, Rey lost her balance and crashed forward, landing just inches away from Ben’s face. Her chest touched his, her full body weight pressing into him. 

“Hi,” she smiled, her lips just inches away from his. 

“Hi,” he replied back, lips slightly parted and the corners of his lips threatening to tug upwards. 

Experimentally, she reached her hand up to his cheek. He recognized what she was doing and leaned into her, his lips giving into the tug. She leaned forward, connecting her lips with his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she moved her other hand to his hair, carding through it with her fingers. He moved his lips against hers, wanting to make this moment last forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> weird idea but it’s cute so


End file.
